Liaden Tenets
Liaden Tenets Luck or The Luck *Clan Korval is frequently referred to as "lucky" in a not always good way. (needs references - though there are many) **"with Random Event trotting at your heel like a half-trained hound" (Dragon Ship) Rank Rings *The delm's ring of office is worn on the third finger of the left hand.Balance of Trade, Day 139, SY 1118 *The thodelm's ring of office is worn on the second finger of the left hand.Local Custom, ch 29 *The Boss of Surebleak's ring of office is worn on the second finger of the left hand; the same finger that Korval-pernard'i wears the ring "in trust" for the delm. (I Dare, "Just so. Balance is owing." He slid the bogus Ring onto his left hand - onto the second finger ''of his left hand - and held it up to catch the sullen light) Liaden Bows Bows describing the relationship of bower and bowee These may be layered, with a single bow suggesting more than one of the relationships that exist between the people involved.''Balance of Trade, Day 108, SY 1118 (see also: Liaden modes of speech) *bow between adults **"Adult-to-Adult"Local Custom, ch 25 *bow between comrades **"the special bow made between comrades" **"the bow between comrades"Balance of Trade, Day 123, SY 1118 *bow between equals **"The bow between equals"Local Custom, ch 33 **"swept the bow between equals""A Choice of Weapons" **"he bowed as between equals"Local Custom, ch 3 **can be finessed: on one occasion Delm Etgora greeted Delm Korval with the bow between equals augmented with "the trader's hand-sign for 'master'", which Korval acknowledged with a bow "just short of full Equal" *bow between kin **"The man bowed lightly - as between kin"Local Custom, ch 18 **"The man bowed greeting between kin" *bow between members of a Guild **"he bowed as to a fellow Guildmember"Scout's Progress, ch 10 *bows from doorkeeper to visitor **"the kid bowed, very careful, hand over heart, and lisped, 'Who requests entry?'" *bows from an adult **"Adult to Person of Rank"Local Custom, ch 20 *bows from a child **"child to a favored elder"Trade Secret, ch 21 **"Child to Clan Elder" *bows from Child of the House (who may be an adult) **Child of the House to Honored Guest(s) **Child of a Delm to an Ally *bows from a delm **"Delm to Child of an Ally's House" *bows from an elder **"Kareen paused on the threshold long enough to incline her head - Elder to Younger"Local Custom, ch 7 *bows from a guest **"honor to a child of the house" **Guest to House Child *bows from junior to senior **"junior to senior" *bows from master to student **"master to adult student" **"Master to Novice" *bows from member of the house to retainer **"member of the house to retainer" *bows from retainer to member of the house **"retainer to son of the house" *bows from senior to junior **"senior to junior" **"Senior Trader to Junior" *bows from shopkeeper to customer **"a shopkeeper's bow""Phoenix" *bows from a stranger **"Stranger to Outworlder" *bows from a student **"student to mentor, thankful for advice"Trade Secret, ch 15 **"Her class rose as one student and bowed respect."Scout's Progress, ch 3 **"Student to Master"Scout's Progress, ch 6 *bows to an ally **Child of a Delm to an Ally *bows to Child of the House **"Child of the House of an Ally" **"most honored child of the house" **"honor to a child of the house" **Guest to House Child **"Delm to Child of an Ally's House" *bows to a delm **"bow to the delm's honor"Local Custom, ch 34 / "respect for the delm"Local Custom, ch 39 *bows to an elder **"child to a favored elder" **"Child to Clan Elder" *bows to a guest **"honor to the guest" **Child of the House to Honored Guest(s) **"Bow to the Guest" *bows to a host **"bow to the host" *bows to a Master **"Trader to Master" **"Honor to the Master" (from one yet a student) **"Student to Master" **"Esteem for a Master"Scout's Progress, ch 7 *bows to a mentor **"student to mentor, thankful for advice" *bows to an outworlder **"Stranger to Outworlder" *bows to a person of rank **"Adult to Person of Rank" *bow to ranking authority **"a simple bow to ranking authority"Trade Secret, ch 28 *bows to a teacher **"Her class rose as one student and bowed respect." *bows to a thodelm **"Subordinate Person to Head of Line" **"respect to the thodelm" *'pilot to pilot' *Employer to employee *Clanmember to Delm *Delm to Delm (Mouse and Dragon Ch 5) *"adult to adult. Hand motion for greeting a thodelm not one's own" (Mouse and Dragon Ch 8) *child of the house to visitor (Mouse and Dragon Ch 13) Other bows *acceptance **"Tan Sim's bow of acceptance"Balance of Trade, Day 178, SY 1118 **"acceptance of the word of an expert"Trade Secret, ch 4 **"acceptance of a joint necessity"Trade Secret, ch 5 **"a pretty bow of thanks, and of acceptance"Trade Secret, ch 11 **"acceptance of a necessity"Trade Secret, ch 19 **"accepting necessity and challenge" **"The Scout bowed the acceptance of the honor" **"acceptance of honor given"Trade Secret, ch 27 **"accepting the word of one of another clan" **"a bow of her own, accepting his admiration" *acknowledgment **a small bow of acknowledgment, used in conversation to indicate that one has taken in what the other speaker has said, appears many times throughout the series; it is not uncommonly compared or contrasted with the nod that a Terran might use for the same purpose *acknowledgment of a concern **"the Scout used a bow indicating 'I understand your concern'"Trade Secret, ch 6 *acknowledgment of a debt truly owed **"Jethri took a deep breath, began the count in his head, moved the right arm--''so''--on the same beat extending the left leg--''so''--and bent from the waist, forehead on an interception course with the left knee. At the count of fourteen, he stopped moving, holding the pose for six beats, then reversed the count, coming slowly to his full height, right hand and left leg withdrawing to their more usual positions--and he was at rest."Balance of Trade, Day 67, SY 1118 *acknowledgment of a difficult task well performed **"Jethri bowed acknowledgment, offering honour for a difficult task well performed." *acknowledgment of a hit **"acknowledgment of a hit" **"acknowledging a hit" *acknowledgment of a student's triumph **"Master tel'Ondor ... bowed, acknowledging a student's triumph." *acknowledgment of a reciprocal trade opportunity **"acknowledging a reciprocal trade opportunity"Trade Secret, ch 29 *acknowledgment of an insufficiency in the bow itself **"his best bow yet, with a reasonable flourish and an understanding that his sleeves were not long enough to give emphasis"Trade Secret, prologue *acknowledgment of an introduction **"bowed acknowledgement of the introduction"Local Custom, ch 17 *acknowledgment of thanks offered **"bowed, graciously acknowledging the offered thanks"Local Custom, ch 13 *acknowledgment of truth received **"Bar Jan bowed the acknowledgment of truth received." *admission of error **"admission of ... error of judgment" **"error" *admission of failure **"admission of failure" *affection **"affection for close kin"Trade Secret, epilogue **"He bowed gratitude and affection" **"affection and honored esteem*''Local Custom'', ch 11 *affirmation **"Jethri bowed a more formal affirmation" *agreement **"he did remember to bow again, in light agreement" *appeasement **"the undertone of appeasement indicating that he understood he was treading on the goodwill of another by merely appearing in front of him in an untimely way" *appreciation **"appreciation" **"appreciation"Trade Secret, ch 16 *approval **"approval" **"a very credible bow of approval" *contrition **"a simple bow of contrition"Balance of Trade, Day 106, SY 1118 *declaration of dedication **"declaration of absolute dedication to the project at hand" *delight in seeing a paramour **"delight in seeing a paramour" *esteem **"the bow of affectionate esteem"Balance of Trade, Day 189, SY 1118 **"the bow of honored esteem""Pilot of Korval"Local Custom, ch 10 **"affection and honored esteem* **"Esteem for a Master" *farewell **"farewell" *granting permission **"The hall master inclined his head, granting her permission" **"Er Thom bowed slightly, granting permission to wonder"Local Custom, ch 1 *gratitude **"he bowed his gratitude" **"He bowed gratitude and affection" **"Gratitude for service well-given" **"Gratitude Toward the Guest" (as might be used after the guest has offered a gift) *greeting to one long missed **"greeting to one long missed" *honor to a delm not one's own **"returning his bow with one of respect to a delm not one's own" *honor to a lord not one's own **"Master tel'Ondor bowed, low and extravagant, Honor to a Lord Not One's Own" *honor to an elder **"honor to an elder" *honor to a master trader **"honor due to a master of trade with many years experience" *honor to one providing the Clan with a child **"Honor to One Providing a Clan-Child" *honor to the savior of one's life **"he bowed, deeply, giving all honor to one who had saved his life""The Space at Tinsori Light" *honor to a teacher **"honor to the teacher" *honor to the aged **"honor to the aged" *honor to the foster parent of one's child **"bowed honor for his son's foster-father"Local Custom, ch 12 *honor to the wise **"honor to the wise" **"a bow of extreme irony, reading the hand motions, a bow to one most wise"Trade Secret, ch 26 *introduction **"bowed with precision, right palm flat against her chest"Balance of Trade, Day 34, SY 1118 **"swept a bow of introduction" **"bow of introduction" **"he bowed in the mode of introduction" **"She bowed, hand over heart." **plain bow of introduction (Mouse and Dragon Ch 13) **A variant of the bow exists that is just an inclination of the head, used when, for instance, one's arms a full of something that might be dropped and damaged in the course of a full bow.Local Custom, ch 5 *invitation **"She bowed a polite invitation"Trade Secret, ch 2 *joint endeavor **"bow of joint endeavor" *joy **"swept the bow of greeting the other had shown him, supplemented with the gesture that meant 'joy'" *joy of seeing a comrade **"joy of seeing a comrade" *obedience **"obedience" **"obedience to a master" **"obedience to an elder"Balance of Trade, Day 107, SY 1118 **"acquiescence to the Delm's Word"; "Mode required that a petitioner accept the Delm's Word with a bow. Daav did so, forehead brushing knees" **"obedience to the Master Trader's word" **"a bow of absolute obedience" **"Willing Obedience to the Delm" *offer to act as second in a duel **"volunteered his services as his duel second with a quick bow" *orders received **"The mechanic bowed, indicating understanding of her orders."Local Custom, ch 16 *rebuttal **"Pen Rel bowed an intricate rebuttal." *requesting assurance **"He bowed a bow requesting assurance" *requesting elucidation **"bow requesting elucidation" *requesting forgiveness **"a request for forgiveness" **"a bow requesting forgiveness of a comrade" *respect **"respect to an elder" **"respect to the position" **"respect well-earned" **"Still grinning, she bowed respect to the device and its motto"Local Custom, ch 15 **"The bow he accorded her was of respect." **"bowing respect" **"Respect to Scholarship" *sorrow **"a bow of sorrow" *submission **"submission" *thanks **"Jethri bowed his thanks" **"bowed his thanks" **"a pretty bow of thanks, and of acceptance" **"student to mentor, thankful for advice" **"thanks for the quiet correction of a social infelicity" **"bowing thanks" *bow to the victor **"to the victor" *welcome **"a bow of civil welcome"Trade Secret, ch 12 **"welcome" **"welcome to an event equal" **"welcome to a favored acquaintance" *will expressed and understood **"the bow of will expressed and understood" *bow to the wronged **"to the wronged" *"pleased acknowledgment of the presence of a previously known trusted equal—with an added fillip that might have been congratulations on attaining a…dream??" (Dragon Ship ch 25) *"respect to the master, from a former student, willing yet to learn?" (Dragon Ship ch 25) *"companions joyfully reunited away from home'... 'trying to cram in a sense of much owed' (Dragon Ship ch 25) *"...? dancing on the companion theme, but adding to it the sense of revered friend and leader…" (Dragon Ship ch 25) *"A simple bow of? comrades? then from him, with? a hand flourish at the end that emphasized a balance due her." (Dragon Ship) *"a bow that she thought meant he? accepted responsibility." (needs reference) *One of acknowledgment *"adding a concise and elegant gesture which acknowledged also'? a pillow-friend.'?" (Dragon Ship Ch 33) *"describing the bow-sign for necessity" (Saltation end of chapter 24) *honor to the captain (Ghost Ship Ch 8) *"Approval of the student" (Ghost Ship) *"inclined her head in the Liaden I-Accept-This" (Dragon Ship) *"bowed formally as one imparting news of kin" (Mouse and Dragon Ch 3) *"bowed as one acknowledging a debt-partner" (Mouse and Dragon Ch 5) *"bow for the courtesy of the House" (Mouse and Dragon Ch 5) *Honor to the delm (Mouse and Dragon Ch 13) *the bow was of one acknowledging a debt too great to Balance (Kin Ties) (Of related interest: Ch 24 of Crystal Soldier includes descriptions of two pre-Liaden bows, one meaning "I owe you" and the other "It is my pleasure to be of service".) Liaden hand gestures May be seen alone or augmenting a bow. *asking for information **"moving both hands in the formal gesture of asking" *esteem **"a particularly low bow, augmented by the hand-sign for 'greatest esteem'" *go ahead **"moved his hand in the 'sure, go ahead' gesture" **"He moved his free hand in the gesture that meant 'go on'."Balance of Trade, Day 165, SY 1118 *gratitude **"another soft, buoyant bow, slightly deeper and augmented with the hand-sign for gratitude" **"She returned the bow, augmenting it with a hand-gesture conveying gratitude to the instructor" *interest **"moving his hand in an expression of interest"Balance of Trade, Day 177, SY 1118 *introduction **"bowed with precision, right palm flat against her chest"Balance of Trade, Day 34, SY 1118 **"She bowed, hand over heart." **"He lay his hand over his heart in a formal gesture." *peace (a request) **"fingers smoothing the air in the gesture that roughly meant 'peace'" *regret **"The hall master ... showed his hands, palm up, in a gesture meaning, vaguely, 'alas'." **"turning his palms up mock despair"Balance of Trade, Day 168, SY 1118 **"he moved a shoulder in regret" *service offered **"turning his hand palm up in the gesture that meant, roughly, 'service'" *understanding **"a light bow, all but buoyant; with the easy move of the left hand that signaled understanding" Liaden modes of speech *addressing a delm not one's own''Scout's Progress'', ch 5 *addressing a guest of the House *addressing one not of one's Clan (only used by delms?) *between adults''Local Custom'', ch 22 *between adult siblings''Local Custom'', ch 23 *between comrades''Local Custom'', ch 26''Local Custom'', ch 28''Scout's Progress'', ch 4 *between equals *between equal adults ("about as friendly as the High Tongue got")Local Custom, ch 21 *between nonkin ("very cool") *between pilots ("approached the Low Tongue") *between traders *mode of acceptance *adult to person of rank *delm to clanmember (high tongue)Local Custom, ch 2 (a High Command mode, not used for conversation) *elder crew to younger *elder sibling to child *elder sibling to younger *employer to employee *guest to host *host to guest *mode of introduction''Balance of Trade'', Day 161, SY 1118 *junior to senior *lesser to greater *mercantile''Balance of Trade'', Day 140, SY 1118 *parent to child *ranking person to lesser''Dragon Ship'', ch 17 *mode of respect to the delm (from a clanmember)Scout's Progress, ch 2 *student to teacher *superior to inferior''Local Custom'', ch 35''Mouse and Dragon'', ch 8 *superior to low hire *teacher to student / instructor to student / Mode of Instruction''Scout's Progress'', ch 1 *"a soothing subtle mode used by family and servants in dealing with children" *thodelm to linemember (a High Command mode, not used for conversation) *Between intimates *Pilot to Passenger (Mouse and Dragon Ch 8) *Between strangers (Mouse and Dragon Ch 8) *Delm-to-Subordinate-Line (Mouse and Dragon Ch 17) *Subordinate-Line-to-the-Delm (Mouse and Dragon Ch 17) *Command mode *Servant-to-Lord (Mouse and Dragon Ch 9) *Adult-to-Adult (Mouse and Dragon Ch 9) *No discernible mode - one that cannot be determined, usually because the speaker is in a very sorry state or is an non-proficient speaker *Announcement (I Dare) *Master to Master (I Dare) *Modeless (I Dare) *Oathholder to Oathbound (I Dare) Food Tea Varieties *Festive Vadanya 15 *Glys-Blossom tea -- enjoyed by Elsu Meriandra, Ren Zel's wife (Changeling) *Hightide Stone of the Sea (Jethri's rendering in Terran of the Liaden name; served at a nuncheon by Master ven'Deelin) *Lishanea spring-morning (Dragon Ship) *Joyful Sunrise (" delicate, with a sharp undernote the promised alertness", Ghost Ship Ch 11) *Morning Sunrise - Anne's favorite blend, often sold in stasis-sealed tins *Smoky Morning tea (Dragon Ship) *Smoky Black (Dragon Ship) *Peppermint tea *Rose Tint - Clarence's 3rd favorite (Dragon Ship) *Supa Oong Dark ("the best tea in the universe" Saltation Ch 41) *Vodamorang blend - to be lightly calming (Dragon Ship) Wine Varieties *Green Nogalin *Jade *Autumn Wine - Surebleak (I Dare) *an unidentified wine introduced to Jethri by Master ven'Deelin: "Dry, bitter with tannin, and - just as he was about to ask for water - a surprising and agreeable tang of lemon."Balance of Trade, Day 125, SY 1118 *Canary *cha'Ravia - "a spirited wine fit for extremely quiet dinners", reputed to be an aphrodisiac *Felinada - one of the premier wines produced by Clan Tarnia *Misravon - an Altanian wine, fine but not as fine as Misravot; stored out of the light, at a regulated temperature, when not being served *Misravot **an Altanian wine, finer than Misravon; stored out of the light, at a regulated temperature, when not being served **"Misravot—at least this glass of the same, in lighting adjusted to local seeing and star colors—was pure, unadulterated blue. There were gemstones of the first water that boasted a blue so pure" **"smooth in the mouth, and the flavor—as he recalled it—tart, with an overnote of sweet-blooming flowers packing behind it a complex secondary set of notes and flavors." **"pale blue" **with a "burnt cinnamon taste" **Daav's preferred wine (although he is not particularly fond of it) (Mouse and Dragon Ch. 17) **He swirled the pale blue liquid in the delicately-stemmed goblet. "Altanian wine—misravot." (Agent of Change) *morning wine''Local Custom'', ch 32 *Red *White *yos'Postal - "a fine wine for quiet moments, and of subtle palate" Other Beverages *Bloosharie **"tended toward the reddish-purple side of things"Trade Secret, ch 18 **there is a candy with a thin shell of "darkcho" around a soft filling "made mostly of bloosharie"Trade Secret, ch 17 *Blusharie **"Don't never gulp Blusharie, whether it's smooth or whether it's not. If it ain't smooth, gulping it will knock you off your pins so hard you'll think you had a code red collision. If it is smooth, you'll be wasting one of the rare joys of this life and didn't deserve to have it."Balance of Trade, Day 42, SY 1118 **Genuine Smooth Blusharie comes in a blue bottle, corked and sealed with gold foil, inside a green cloth bag tied with a silver cord. The liquid inside is "gem-colored", with "amber depths". "It all but took his breath, that sip, leaving a smooth tartness on his tongue and tingling at the back of his throat. Fiery and mellow at once" *Blusherrie - a blue liquid, served in a tall glass, that burns down the throat and leaves the drinker feeling drowsy and at peace"Eleutherios" *Coffeetoot (or 'toot) - "chicory-laden synthetic coffee substitute"Trade Secret, ch 25''Local Custom'', ch 8 *Genwin Kaffe *Klah *Kynak - low quality alcohol favored by mercenanies *Lemon water *'Mite - thick and yellow and smelling of yeast, with a recipe that places nutrition over flavor, dates from the early days of Terran space travel; Spacers drink it for pleasure, but nobody else'll touch it''Balance of Trade'', Day 29, SY 1118 except the occasional Liaden Scout.Trade Secret, ch 10 Served hot. *'Retto *Beer (I Dare) Fruits, Berries, Nuts, Plants * Pesselberries (Misfits) * Kelchin fruit (which are nuts) (Misfits) * Frenal nuts -- brought by the birds to Pris (Moonphase) * Harvest plum -- brought by the hawk to Pris (Moonphase) * Poorbellows -- edible fungus, Suzan's desired delicacy (Changeling) *Colmeno bushes -- lemony scent (On the lane to Trealla Fantrol) *Gladoli blooms (In Korval's garden) *Pink-and-White roses (In Korval's garden) *Gloan roses -- glossy green leaves, deep red flowers (In Korval's Garden) Dishes *''gelth'' (a Liaden dish, spicy, served in a bowl, perhaps with toast) *''tra'haina'' (a soup local to Liad) *Poached Siclarian Walking Mushrooms (Fledgeling - aboard Vashtaara) *Candied Dromisain Leaves (Fledgeling - aboard Vashtaara) *Toasted Cheese Sandwiches (Fledgeling) Pet Food *Yummifish (for Coyster, Fledgeling) * Scouts and Pilots Scout Solo Testing *Preliminary: achieve planetfall; learn the language, customs, lifeforms; survive six standard months and sound recall. (needs reference) *Complete Belt Kit includes: pellet gun, machete, rope, flare gun, pitons, stick knife. (needs reference) Pilot Training and Pay *'Training -- 4 years, 24 cantra + 2 years apprentice' (Changeling) *'Pay -- 1st class, 8 cantra a year, 2nd class 5 cantra a year' (Changeling) Pilot Hand-Talk Signals * acceptable? (Crystal Dragon, ch 32) * acceptable course? (Crystal Dragon, ch 31) * acknowledgment (Crystal Soldier, ch 5) (Out of True) * agreement (Crystal Soldier, ch 5) * alertTrade Secret, ch 24 * answer (an instruction) (Crystal Dragon, ch 11) * assent ** "He sighed, the fingers of his right hand twitching assent." (Crystal Soldier, ch 16) ** "She snapped a two-finger assent" (Crystal Soldier, ch 17) ** "flawlessly pilot-signed assent" (Out of True) * be there in a few (as in "I will...") ("held up two fingers") (Balance of Trade, ch 10) * be there soon (as in "I will...") ("a quick flutter of fingers") (Crystal Soldier, ch 18) * best course (Crystal Soldier, ch 22) * captain's knowledge (an answer to the question "How do you know?") (Crystal Soldier, ch 17) * captain's privilege (Crystal Dragon, ch 37) * careful double watch (two separate signals?) * check me -- I repeat the information (Crystal Soldier, ch 5) * clarification (a request) (Crystal Soldier, ch 32) * clear glide path (also used when taking a new tack in a conversation) (Out of True) * clear lift! (Crystal Dragon, ch 31) * come on (Crystal Dragon, ch 14) * come on up * comfortable (Crystal Soldier, ch 23) * condition is (used both to announce that one is suggesting an interpretation of the situation, and to agree with such an interpretation offered by another) (Crystal Soldier, ch 17, ch 31) * condition is? (used to request an interpretation of the situation) (Crystal Soldier, ch 30, ch 31) * confirmTrade Secret, ch 9 * double usual rules (two separate signals?) (Crystal Soldier, ch 31) * eat up (Crystal Soldier, ch 28) * feigned indecision ("He waggled his fingers -- pilot hand-talk for feigned indecision") (Crystal Soldier, ch 5) * finished * get on with it (Crystal Dragon, ch 2) * go on (Crystal Soldier, ch 19, ch 28; Crystal Dragon, ch 6, ch 30) * going the long way home * good lift (a single-hand signal) (Crystal Dragon, ch 17 interlude) * hold (a single-hand signal) (Balance of Trade, ch 11) * hold steady * hurry * idiot * information offered (Crystal Soldier, ch 20) * information received (Crystal Soldier, ch 20) * information received in clear form (Crystal Soldier, ch 5) * is as is("facts are facts") * just a sec (one hand, "fingers wriggling the sign) (Balance of Trade, ch 10) * lead on (a single-hand movement) (Crystal Soldier, ch 8) * maybe, low probability (Crystal Soldier, ch 22) * more or less even * most urgent (Crystal Soldier, ch 6) * Next right quick time. Left and left. Safe corner door. (Crystal Soldier, ch 17) * next topic * not my job (Crystal Soldier, ch 22) * off-alert ("off-alert, or stand down", also used conversationally to mean "calm down") (Trade Secret, ch 2) * old soldier hit bad (two separate signals?) (Crystal Soldier, ch 31) * operation in progress continues * owe you (Crystal Soldier, ch 17) * perhaps (Crystal Soldier, ch 22) * permission to continue ("A pause then, with ven'Deelin's hands giving permission to continue.") * pilot's choice (Crystal Soldier, ch 23) * pipe down (Balance of Trade, ch 6) * plan moving forward * prior pilot sighting * repeat? (Crystal Soldier, ch 17) * rock (as in the hard, lumpy stuff asteroids are made of) (Crystal Soldier, ch 23) * safe journey (a single-hand signal) (Crystal Dragon, ch 17 interlude) * say yes (a single-hand signal) (Crystal Dragon, ch 11) * seven, six, five, ... (a countdown, implying the existence of other numbers) (Crystal Soldier, ch 17) * smooth (which can be modulated, for instance to smooooothhh) (Crystal Soldier, ch 23) * stay close, stay alert (two separate signals?) (Crystal Soldier, ch 26) * stop ("Grig flicked a couple of fingers") (Balance of Trade, ch 6) * thanks (Crystal Soldier, ch 11) * thinking (Crystal Soldier, ch 19) * this again? * time (with a follow-on signal indicating what it's time for) * touch not jettison flee (three separate signals?) (Crystal Soldier, ch 17) * true course * wait (Crystal Dragon, ch 14) * we go * witness fight third one (two or three separate signals?) * yes * your choice (Crystal Soldier, ch 17) An alphabet exists for spelling words that don't have their own signs, such as place names. At the time of Balance of Trade, Terran and Liaden pilots' hand-talk were divergent; a person fluent in one could recognize that the other was being "spoken", but not understand what was said without additional study. (ch 11) Sintia Sintian Beliefs and Lessons of Intent (Moonphase) *'Maidens-in-Training ' *'Name-in-Keeping' *'Mother' *'14 living Names ' *'Maidenhall with a crossboard ' *'tarfire ' *'guard coyotes ' Weapons Personal Carry *'Chemical LaDemeter - I Dare' *'Derringer, standard caliber, Liaden - I Dare' *'dea'Nobli pellet pistol - I Dare' *shib - carried by Jela (Crystal Soldier, Crystal Dragon) *shib jela "Jela's necklace" - carried by Beautiful (I Dare) *"Soldier Lore" - most dangerous item in the Hall of Weapons *water balloons *Standard Issue Long Arm ? (Xytrang) Heavy Ship Footnotes